massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer 2.0 Interface
Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer 2.0 Interface is an expansion DLC that introduces Multiplayer focused on events and content found within Mass Effect 1 and 2. It is available for purchase for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 and was priced at $10 for the first week of release but was increased to $15 the week after. Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer 2.0 Interface adds a different option when accessing Multiplayer on the Main Menu, Upon selecting Multplayer, a side menu will ask if the player wants to access the Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer or the Mass Effect 2.0 Multiplayer. Upon selecting it, it will begin to load your profile. It will use the same EA Account username but it does not carry over any characters, equipment, weapons, or statisitcs. Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer 2.0 Interface features characters, stages, enemies, weapons, and equipment found in Mass Effect 2 with some Mass Effect 1 content added in. Unfortunately, 2.0 Interface does not help your Galaxy at War and does not contribute to your Galactic Readiness rating. Overview Missions Much alike to Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer, there are missions available within the 2.0 Interface. *Devices: Players must enable or deactivate four key devices. *Assassination: Players must eliminate four individuals of interest. *Hacking: Players must hack a device by holding the area. *Escort: Players must escort a drone to a particular location. *Defend: Players must find a downed ally (not a playable character) and defend them until help arrives. After completing each mission, every enemy unit has to be eliminated for the next wave to appear. Ranking Ranking appears much like how it did in Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer with the exception that it does not help your Galactic Readiness rating. Character Customization Much like in Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer, character customization is available in 2.0 Interface albiet with a few changes. The player can still choose between 6 different classes but, unfortunately the Vorcha, Collector, and Batarian units are unavailable. Here is a list of units that will not return: *Batarian Slasher *Vorcha Hunter *Project Phoenix Adept and Vanguard *Talon Mercenary *Alliance Infiltration Unit *Batarian Sentinel *Vorcha Sentinel *Batarian Solider *Vorcha Solider *Batarian Brawler However, there will be new units for players to customize as well as new factions. With Batarian and Vorccha removed, one new faction is available: Ceberus. Ceberus *Phantom: A powerful biotic that can utilize powerful sword attacks. Powers include: Palm Blaster, Tactical Cloak, Barrier, Fitness, and Phantom Training. *Centurion: A heavy duty fighting unit with high damage output. Powers include: Shock Baton, Frag Grenade, Smoke Grenade, Fitness, and Centurion Training. *Dragoon: A powerful damage dealing unit that utiliizes biotic whips. Abilities include: Biotic Lash, Smash, Biotic Charge, Fitness, and Dragoon Training. *Combat Engineer: Mechanical genius and proficient in engineering: Sentry Turrent, Combat Drone, Repair, Fitness, and Engineer Training. Miscellenious *Master Thief: A Human expert in sabotage and hacking security systems. Powers include: Camera Hacking, Flashbang Grenade, Decoy, Master Thief, and Fitness. *Mercenary Renegade: A human solider unit that excels in damage output. Powers include: Inferno Frag Grenade, Wrist Rocket, Defilibrator, Ex-Mercenary, and Fitness *Poison Master: A rare Salarian biotic that can poison enemies with various biotic powers. Powers include: Nueral Shock, Biotic Venom, Sheer, Salarian Biotic, and Fitness *Quarian Bulwark: A Quarian Sentinel used to distract Geth fire power away from allies. Powers include: Provoke, Tech Armor, Enviosuit, Bulwark Master, and Fitness. *Geth Destroyer; A formiable combatant with powerful anti-personal weaponry. Powers include: Napsalm Flamer, Carnage, EMP Shock, Geth Destroyer, and Vital Hardware. Weapons and Equipment Coming soon! Maps Firebase Freedom Origin: Freedoms Progress Firebase Hammer Origin: Tuchanka Firebase Afterlife Origin: Omega Firebase Nova Origin: Haestrom Firebase Royal Origin: Illium Firebase Prison Origin: Purgatory Firebase Abduction Origin: Horizon Firebase Abandoned Origin: Capek Firebase Fog Origin: Tarith Firebase Wreckage Origin: Zanethu Firebase Reverant Origin: Dead Reaper Firebase Nightmare Origin: Collector Base Enemies Collector Geth Mercenaries Creatures